During a variety of sports games, coaches discuss potential strategies with players during a time-out period. Often, the players may sit in chairs, while the coach references illustrations shown on a pad or a board. To reduce the amount of time it takes to set up the chairs and/or the board during the time-out period, multiple individuals may carry the chairs and/or push the board out for the players and the coach. This set-up can cost the coach and team time during the time-out period, and may require otherwise needed space to be reserved for the individuals carrying out the chairs to sit on the side of the sports court or field. As such, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that addresses the shortcomings of the previous approaches provided above.